


all tangled close

by spikeymarshmallows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Incest, So... so much sex...., idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: They were all going to have to deal with the pheromones for however long Klaus' first heat lasted.Diego was, in a word, screwed.*Five times Diego and Klaus have heat sex; and one time they don't.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 34
Kudos: 459





	all tangled close

**Author's Note:**

> Things worth noting: In "one", Klaus and Diego are fifteen, but I've tried to make it less detailed than the rest. However, it's still important to flag so if that makes you uncomfortable, you can skip ahead! The rest of the time they're over 18 :) 
> 
> The mildly dubious consent is that there is a lot of discussion in fandom as to whether A/B/O and heats etc remove elements of consent. At no point in this fic does Klaus not consent, nor is coerced in any way.
> 
> If you feel I've neglected any tag, please let me know and I'll update it accordingly!

**.one.**

That Luther, Diego, and Allison presented as alphas was not a surprise in the slightest. It came to them early, when they were barely thirteen, revealing them as the alphas everyone had expected them to be overnight. The place had _stank_ of hormones. Vanya, of all people, had been next; a whisper soft sensation of beta, calming, soothing. That Five presented as a beta was a shock; betas were usually better at peacemaking, but Five had always brought the apocalypse with him. Whether this was metaphorically or literally had remained to be seen, and would forever stay that way given he'd disappeared shortly after presenting. Ben still had yet to present, but they assumed he would be a beta too. Three alphas, four if you included Reginald, was more than enough.

Klaus was second to last, just past fifteen, and his presentation should have been obvious. The idea that _any_ of Reginald's children would present as something so 'weak' and 'delicate' was unheard of. Klaus, who loved wearing his mother's clothes and had developed an affinity for eyeliner as soon as he had found it, was anything but 'weak' and 'delicate'- but old men and their attitudes never seemed to get with the times. Perhaps that had been wishful thinking on Reginald's part, because when Diego woke up and smelled the heady scent that he somehow instinctively knew was _omega_ , he had no doubt in his mind that it was Klaus. Something slid into place, making perfect sense. Of _course_ Klaus had presented as an omega. Part of Diego, and likely all of Reginald and Klaus, had hoped Klaus would present as a sassy beta like Five had, or even a rather pretty alpha. But no, he was very much an omega, if the pheromones permeating across the hallway from his bedroom were any indication.

Diego had been awake all of ten seconds and had become irrevocably, painfully, hard.

Fucking _great_.

Extra fucking great? Because they had all ( _all_ of them, really) been in such denial of Klaus' likely presentation, there wasn't a single suppressant to be found. And the thing about suppressants? They needed to be in your system for at least a month prior to a heat to have any hope of, you know, actually suppressing anything.

They were all going to have to deal with the pheromones for however long Klaus' first heat lasted.

Diego was, in a word, screwed.

The household as a collective did their best to ignore it, at least for this first heat. There was little to be done about it anyway. The early years of heats were meant to be more tolerable, in some ways, or so the teen magazines that Diego found in Allison's bathroom claimed. They said that in adulthood, without suppressants, that sometimes omegas needed days off work and became ill with fevers, but that teens were lucky; that they could still function, even if the alphas around them would probably get a little funny. That made sense now. Diego hadn't spent much time around omegas, but a scant few hours around Klaus was making him feel… strange.

He'd spent hours secretly poring over the magazines. He'd never known how Allison got her hands on them; they weren't allowed out of the house, not outside of missions. But she had a veritable collection, many with special 'sealed sections' that had been torn open. These pages were… helpful. They told him what to expect when an omega went into heat, and how to help them through it.

Diego had presented as an alpha early, beaten to the punch only by Luther ( _always_ by Luther), so he hadn't had time to fear being an omega himself. But he'd read the pages, attempting desperately to commit them to memory just in case he found a special omega some day. The magazines were filled with tips on how to be safe during heats, how an omega should care for themselves--such as staying hydrated, getting lots of rest, and letting an alpha take care of them. Maybe if Diego took it in, he'd be able to help them a little. Heats didn't sound pleasant and Diego wanted to be _ready_.

At the breakfast table that morning, it did not look like Klaus needed caring for, not in any of the ways the magazines had said. Instead, he looked like he wanted to get _fucked_. Diego didn't know how else to describe it. The magazines hadn't talked as much about that part.

Diego busied himself with his breakfast, doing his best not to inhale the heady pheromones that surrounded Klaus so viscerally. Diego could have sworn there was a literal cloud around him.

If this was meant to be 'good' and 'easy' by the magazine's standards, he didn't know how Klaus was going to survive when he was older and the hormones had truly taken over his body. He kept itching at his skin. It wasn't even lunchtime and he'd disappeared several times already, whether to take a cold shower or… other things that Diego did his damned best not to think about.

And dear old Daddy wasn't going to let Klaus off the hook. A day off of training if you weren't hospitalised? Unheard of! Diego watched as Klaus seemed to drag himself through training a little more than usual, sweating through his uniform before they'd even completed the warm-up.

Was Klaus meant to be training while in heat? The magazines hadn't given Diego much to go on in terms of how to help Klaus now. They'd said to ensure the omega rested, because they would need their strength for mating. They said to try and keep the omega cool, but not cold, and warned that their bodies were more sensitive to temperature and prone to overheating. They'd said to keep them hydrated too; they'd really emphasised the hydration aspect. Diego could do that. Yet when Diego had tried to offer Klaus some water after the warmup, he'd been snarled at quietly. Diego had backed away slowly; Allison had snorted at the exchange and Luther had rolled his eyes. Diego swore to himself that he'd punch Luther's stupid dumb face by the end of training.

Maybe the magazines had been wrong.

But the magazine, it seemed, was correct about one thing. Omega heats _did_ make alphas weird; just… not in the ways he expected. The fights today were a little harder than usual, a little quicker, and a lot more cutthroat, like something or someone was pushing them to demonstrate their worth harder than Reginald fucking Hargreeves ever had. And given how Diego felt his eyes being drawn over to Klaus more times than they ought to be, he suspected he knew what had brought about the shift in energy.

"Concentrate, Number Two!"

Diego fought with himself not to start an argument with his father, but instead rolled the cracks in his neck out, spinning his favourite knife for a moment as if that might expel some of the pulsing energy in him. He turned back to face Luther, ready to go for another round of sparring. Diego flung his knife towards the wall and let it embed itself in the wood. Knives weren't allowed during sparring matches (and yes, Diego thought it was stupid). Luther was allowed to use _his_ powers during sparring.

He stared at Luther, sizing him up and looking for his usual weak spots. Beside him, however, he could hear Klaus' breathless taunts towards Allison. He heard her move quickly, the sound followed by a cry of pain from Klaus.

Diego moved so fast he may as well have been Five (wherever he was) until he blocked Allison's second well-aimed high kick with his forearm. He had her on the training mat in seconds, barely aware of what he'd done, situating himself between Klaus and the other alphas.

The magazines were right about something: omega heats made alphas _protective_.

"Diego, what the heck?" Allison snapped from the ground.

Diego straightened, blinking rapidly. No answers were coming to him. He'd moved entirely on instinct, but what that instinct was remained foreign to him.

He glanced back at Klaus. He was still on the ground, rubbing his jaw where Allison had kicked him.

"H-h-he shouldn't be training like t-this," Diego managed, crossing his arms across his chest like he was the six foot tall alpha he knew he'd be someday. "H-he's d-d-d-distracting!" It wasn't that he didn't want Klaus there; in fact, it was quite the opposite. All of these weird instincts were flaring through him; hot, and desperate to protect, make his, care for, _protect_. 

Reginald sighed heavily. "Fine. Number Four, you're excused for today."

Klaus looked torn between wanting to rip Diego a new one for interfering and calling him a distraction, and glad that he didn't have to do this stupid training any longer. Klaus hated training and made no secret of how little he thought of it, but he hated being seen as less than the others. A dismissal such as this reinforced his place as Number Four, and a flash of guilt surged through Diego. He hadn't meant it like that… He'd only meant to help.

But there was no way to fix it, except continue with the lessons. He would find Klaus later and explain what he'd meant. Maybe. He wasn't _sorry_ , he just wanted Klaus to know that he was helping.

With Klaus gone from the training room, Diego was mostly able to focus again. Mostly. A part of him still counted down the minutes until it was over so he could go and check on Klaus. He wasn't usually someone that worried about his brother, least of all for stupid reasons like this; but the magazines had made such a big deal of heats that he couldn't help it. He'd never known an omega, and didn't have anyone else to ask. Did Mom know much about omegas? She knew so much about other things. Maybe she could help him make something for Klaus to eat. Yes, that was a good idea. He'd go see Mom when he'd cleaned up after training.

As it always did, training eventually ended. Eventually. It seemed today that Reginald was turning his attentions towards Luther, deeming him the one worthy of extra training. Lucky him. Diego hated extra training time, never liking the ways that he was pushed, so he fled as quickly as possible lest Reginald's mind be changed.

Expecting the bathroom he shared with Klaus and Ben to be empty given Klaus' earlier exit, he was partway through undressing when he discovered that the bathroom was not, in fact, empty. Klaus stood by the basin, knobbly fingers gripping the white porcelain so hard that they shook. A wave of pheromones washed over Diego, as if Klaus had taken a particularly hot shower and the steam was billowing out with the opened door.

"Shit, sorry," Diego said, shirt still caught awkwardly over his arms. He didn't leave though, torn between his desire to flee, to touch, or to simply ask if his brother was okay.

Klaus's eyes were hazy when he looked up at him. "Oh hey, Diego," he crooned, dragging out the vowels in each word. He swayed a little on his feet, but steadied himself by gripping the sink a little tighter.

"Are you okay?" Even though he still felt out of place here, he was less afraid, and the lack of his stutter reflected that. Maybe here he could help.

"Oh just fuckin' smashing, really. Never better."

Diego frowned, shutting the door behind him against his better judgement. "Don't be an idiot."

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing, idiot? I just took a shower and I'm sweating again. I'm in fucking _heat_ and I just need to _fuck_ but Dad? Let me out of the academy to ride out my heat? Ha! Knowing him, he'll just try to find a way to make a training module out of this." He stopped his rant, panting and gripping the basin tighter again. He swore under his breath. Before Diego's eyes, he saw more sweat bead on his face, and Klaus swayed.

Without thinking, Diego lurched forward, not wanting Klaus to collapse. The magazines hadn't talked about it being like this. They hadn't warned that omegas might collapse, but Diego wasn't taking any chances.

Klaus' skin was burning; hot to the touch. It didn't scare Diego though. Despite the sweat and the clearly uncomfortable levels of heat, Klaus just felt nice. Diego wanted to touch him more. He didn't though and just left his hands where they'd fallen, one gripping Klaus' shoulder, the other his waist.

"Das nice…" Klaus muttered, eyes drooping shut.

"What is?"

"Your hands. Feel nice." Klaus sagged a little and Diego crowded in, doing his best to support his smaller brother. Inadvertently he was touching more of him now, and Klaus gave a little whine, pressing himself closer still.

It made sense. The magazines had said cuddling and lots of contact with trusted friends and family was good during a heat. Diego wrapped his arms around Klaus' waist and felt a surge of pride when Klaus tucked his head into the space between his neck and shoulder.

He smelled good. There wasn't a word to describe _what_ exactly he was smelling, but Diego found himself pressing his nose against Klaus' sweat damp hair and inhaling gently. It was soothing; the scent filled his mind with the same protect, keep safe, make mine, care, protect, protect, as before.

"Do you need some water?" Diego asked, mouth still pressed to Klaus' head. Klaus was sweating a lot, and where it normally might have grossed Diego out, it just felt kind of normal then. He didn't mind it at all.

Klaus shuddered. "No, no. This... This is nice. Feels good."

They stood that way for a few minutes, Klaus more or less melting against Diego the longer they stood. As they stood, Diego noted with frustration that he was enjoying this just a little too much. It was just that Klaus smelled so good, and touching him felt so nice, and Diego was a teenage boy; this kind of thing happened. A lot.

Close as he was, Diego could feel what could only be described as a 'wave' coming over Klaus. He went from breathing steadily to sharper, shorter inhales. His relaxed posture tightened and he began to tremble. The pheromones, which had become less stifling, ramped up again, making Diego dizzy with it. Klaus started pawing at him, squirming closer as if he were trying to get under Diego's skin.

"Klaus?" He asked nervously, when Klaus starting clumsily trying to get closer. His hands were too warm on Diego's skin.

"Just… Wanna get closer. Need to get closer." His breathing was sharper and when Diego pulled away to look at him, his eyes were starting to go glassy, his cheeks flushed.

"No, no, come back," Klaus whined, getting in closer again and seemingly with the idea that he was bodily going to climb Diego like a tree.

"Can… Can I help?" Diego asked weakly. The magazines hadn't covered this! What was he supposed to do with a needy omega rubbing all over him? He wanted to help.. Klaus seemed so distressed, and Diego's mind continued its increasingly loud litany to help, protect, care, protect, soothe, help.

"Please," Klaus rasped. "Please." He looked back up at Diego, pupils blown. He was desperately searching for something in Diego's face and he must have seen it because with little finesse, he shoved shaking hands down the front of Diego's sweatpants. Diego gasped at the sudden contact and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Please. It'll help," Klaus whispered.

Diego withdrew enough that he could grip Klaus' wrists and remove the very, _very_ distracting hands. Klaus whined.

"No, no, it's okay," Diego soothed him, cupping Klaus' jaw. "Just. Just not in here, okay?" The idea of giving Klaus what he wanted, what he maybe even needed, in the grimy old bathroom made him shudder inwardly. He withdrew from Klaus again and hushed him gently when Klaus whined and tried to press himself back him. Diego grabbed his hand instead.

Diego's room was closer to the bathroom, but he wanted to get Klaus to his own room, to a place that would smell more familiar and comfortable. They didn't encounter anyone on the short walk, which was a small blessing. Ben had probably sensed Klaus in the bathroom and gone to another; that kid was always a lot smarter than the rest of them. It hadn't even occurred to Diego to check that the bathroom was empty.

Diego locked Klaus' door behind them, and then Klaus was on him, gangly arms wrapping around his neck. Diego barely had a second to realise what was happening before Klaus was kissing him with surprising finesse. It was all tongue, and heat, and kinda wet, but it wasn't _bad_. Just… interesting.

Taking care not to think too much about how this was not how he'd thought his first kiss would go (not that he was complaining), Diegi drew Klaus in closer. His hands gripped Klaus' face while he deepened the kiss. He didn't know it was possible, but Klaus put out more pheromones still, an unnamable smell that threatened to choke Diego, and yet it was something he still couldn't get enough of. It mingled with the heady scent of patchouli that forever permeated Klaus' room, as if he thought maybe the smell would be strong enough to hide the pungent smell of weed.

Klaus broke away panting. "Please," he whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah," Diego breathed, wiping his mouth. "Um." He fumbled through his foggy thoughts, trying to think what his next move should be before Klaus interrupted with a decisive, " _Bed. Now._ ".

Okay. Yeah. Diego could do that.

Klaus pushed him down on the small mattress and knees hit the edge of the bed, before Klaus was on him. He didn't kiss Diego again, but instead scrabbled at his training pants, his hands shaking badly enough that it was more of a struggle than it should be. Diego shoved his hands away, pushing them aside so that he could help, but his hands were shaking almost as badly. Still they managed, and Klaus yanked Diego's pants down, along with his underwear, right past his ankles before throwing them over his shoulder somewhere behind him. Diego had barely blinked, pushing himself up onto his elbows to go and help, but Klaus had already stripped himself off.

With surprising gracefulness, Klaus straddled him and gripped his face to kiss him. Diego tried not to shake at the first feeling of all that skin against his. Klaus was so _warm_ , and he felt so good that it made him lightheaded. Klaus kissed like he knew what he was doing, and it distantly occurred to Diego that he probably did. He'd been sneaking out for years and Diego wasn't foolish enough to think that it was only to get his hands on pot.

Klaus ground down against him, little sounds escaping his mouth as he moved. Diego tried just barely to pull away. He just wanted to slow down a little, scared it would all be over far too quickly. He… he wanted to help. He wanted to make sure Klaus was taken care of and that he felt good.

"Wait, hold up," he managed between kisses, bringing a hand up to Klaus' short hair and twisting it into whatever strands he could.

"No," Klaus said, barely drawing his mouth away. "Feels good. Gonna feel even better real soon."

"But-,"

Klaus drew away and glared. "Do you wanna do this or not?" Klaus' cheeks were still pink and his hair mussed. The light streaming into the room looked like a halo surrounding his head. Diego wasn't sure he'd ever seen someone look so beautiful.

A hush fell over the room. Diego took a few steadying breaths. Of course he wanted. Of _course_ he wanted to do this. He just wanted to make it nice for Klaus. It was his first heat, after all. But Klaus was looking at him with such a potent blend of impatience and, just beneath it, a barely concealed fear of rejection. Diego knew that if he said so, Klaus would be off him in an instant; he could think of nothing worse.

"Yeah, I do," he croaked, pleased that he was able to suppress his stutter on the last word. He drew Klaus down into a slower kiss, doing his best to take control. Klaus melted against him, opening up for Diego.

"Good," Klaus murmured. He withdrew fully and fixed Diego with a look. "Then hurry up and dick me down. 'm not some blushing virgin for shit's sake."

Diego frowned and, using a move he'd learned in training, twisted them so that he had Klaus pinned in a matter of seconds. If only his father could see how he'd used it.

Klaus stared up at him with wide eyes, shocked and clearly delighted at the turn of events. "Yes," he breathed before drawing Diego back down to him.

It didn't last long after Diego pressed inside of him, but Klaus didn't seem to mind. He was shuddering and shaking and gasping into Diego's neck and shoulders, holding him tightly, like he feared that if he held even a little less that Diego might leave him. It was good. It was _too_ good, and over too quickly. But it didn't take much to get things going again, Klaus succumbing to a heat that wracked his body with shakes and made him whimper weakly and press himself as close to Diego as possible. Even when Diego's body struggled to catch up, and he had to use his hands to help coax Klaus through moments that looked as miserable as they did pleasurable, Klaus still clung to him.

The bell for dinner rang but they ignored it. Diego was too intent on exploring Klaus' body with his mouth in those moments of respite.

He didn't know how long it went on for. Diego snuck out when he could to refill the glass beside Klaus' bed, finding Klaus' hidden stash of candy for when he got 'the munchies'.

Eventually, Klaus slept. His skin glistened with sweat and his hair went in every direction it could. But his eyelashes were so long and dark against his pale skin. His skin was still a little flushed but it seemed that the worst of the heat had passed. Curled into Diego's side, for once, he didn't look haunted; he simply looked peaceful. Diego dragged the blankets up higher and tucked them around Klaus' shoulders so that he wouldn't get cold. Klaus mumbled a little in his sleep, twitching slightly and shifting, getting closer to Diego still. Diego pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting fingers card through Klaus' hair before pulling him in tighter. Klaus sighed, relaxing against him. Before, Diego had thought that Klaus was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and in that moment, he felt sure he'd never see anything quite as lovely ever again.

**.two.**

Ben's death rocked them all. Of course it did. But it seemed to have the greatest impact on Klaus, given that he was closest to Ben. They both struggled with their demons (metaphorically and literally) more than any of the others and it had made them far closer to each other than to the rest of the siblings.

Diego had honestly kind of expected that Ben's death would throw Klaus off the rails; but expecting and experiencing were two different things. He stared at Klaus' open doorway at the end of the hall, as if looking at it long enough might make Klaus appear again.

He couldn't look at Ben's door, even though it was so close to his own. It was easier to pretend it was okay, that Ben was just inside sleeping. Easier said than done, really. His stomach felt like it had been eating itself for the past four days and there was a hollowness in his chest.

Diego had packed and unpacked his bag nine times in half as many days. Rage filled him in ways it never had before. Once he was sure Klaus was alive, he was going to leave and never look back. He'd already lost one brother this week, and he was desperate not to lose another. He just needed to be sure that Klaus was okay.

As if finally summoned by his thoughts, there was a loud clatter in Klaus' room, the sound of the window being shoved open, and then Klaus' swearing and stumbling. Diego forced himself to walk, not run, to the sounds. He watched as Klaus' large foot got caught in the window and he fell over, rolling as he managed to right himself.

"Ooooof," he moaned, letting himself flop onto the floor.

Even from here, Diego could smell alcohol and weed, and… Heat? No no, it was almost summer; Klaus' heat would have been in the space where winter met spring. And besides, he was on suppressants. Unless…

He watched as Klaus sat up suddenly and flailed around for something. Diego instinctively grabbed the wastepaper bin tucked beside Klaus' dresser, pressing it into his hands just in time for him to vomit into it spectacularly.

"Thanks," Klaus said wetly when he was done.

Diego sank onto the end of Klaus' bed, watching him.

"You're back." Diego's tone was flat.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Klaus put the bin to the side and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Klaus…"

"No. Don't… Spare me the lecture, okay?"

Diego sighed. He wasn't going to give him a lecture. Fuck, he didn't know _what_ the hell he was going to be say if he was being honest. Klaus rolled over onto his hands and knees, breathing hard. Whether he was trying to stave off the feeling of needing to vomit again or riding out what was clearly one of his heat waves, Diego didn't know.

"You're in heat."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Klaus' words were slurred, and if the stench of alcohol didn't give away where he'd been the past few days, that would have. He grappled to sit back on his heels. "'S why I'm back in his hellhole. Streets are dangerous for an omega in heat." Diego could only imagine. Even with the grief and the gut-wrenching worry, his body was _still_ paying attention to Klaus' heat.

Klaus finally looked up at Diego's face. It was shadowy, the moon barely shedding light on the room. But even in the darkness, the only word that sprung to Diego's mind when he saw Klaus' face was _haunted_. Klaus looked utterly haunted. Diego didn't know that his stomach could twist any further, but it chose that moment to prove him wrong.

Klaus blinked rapidly, clearly fighting tears, and rubbed at his face again.

"Help? Please?" he asked in a small voice. "Dad… Dad can't see me like this. Please don't tell Dad. I… I fucked up. I don't know what those pills were cut with, but I've been vomiting for two days and…" He gestured at himself. Diego knew that suppressants stayed in your system for about a day and a half, that it was half the reason Klaus ever came home. If he'd been vomiting for two days, there was no chance in hell that he still had them in his system. At least that explained why the heat was so late. Diego's knowledge of suppressants ended there, but it was enough.

Diego watched as Klaus curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his torso and breathing harshly through clenched teeth as he rode out another wave. Shit, he must have really been in the thick of it for the waves to be coming on so quickly and so cruelly.

Without thinking about it, Diego knelt beside him and clapped a hand to the back of Klaus' neck. His skin was clammy despite the warm evening. Klaus shuddered and pushed back against the touch, letting his weight fall to one side as he leant against Diego.

"Diego," he gasped, a question in his voice. He sounded broken, and it felt like Diego had been hit in the chest with one of his own knives.

"Yeah," Diego whispered, tightening the hand at the back of his neck and drawing Klaus in closer.

Klaus shuddered and shifted so that he wasn't curled around himself anymore but rather around Diego's leg. He breathed harshly through his nose; it sounded like every breath was a struggle before he finally relaxed.

"This is bullshit," Klaus whispered. "This is so completely fucked."

"Yeah, I know." Diego didn't know if Klaus was protesting the heat, the drugs fucking with his system, or Ben's death. Regardless of what it was, Diego agreed. He paused. Klaus seemed to be in a moment between waves, and he stood, helping Klaus to his feet. Klaus stumbled, gripping Diego's shoulder.

"What? Where are we going?" he asked as Diego lead them down the hall to the bathroom.

"Getting you cleaned the fuck up. No way you're getting your grubby paws on me stinking of puke, booze, and who knows what else."

Klaus huffed a laugh. "Shower sounds nice," he mused, letting Diego half carry him.

Diego made him sit on the edge of the tub as he turned the water on, letting it heat up. Klaus leaned forward and rested his head against Diego's abdomen. Diego tried not to think too much about how close Klaus was to his cock. This was so fucked. He shouldn't be this hard in a situation like this. But Klaus was giving off pheromones even worse than he had all of those years ago, and it was… god, Diego couldn't even think properly like this.

As the water heated, Diego shifted, keeping a hand on Klaus' shoulder as he struggled with one hand to get toothpaste on a toothbrush for him. He handed it down to Klaus and returned to fiddling with the water temperature again. It was relatively warm, but Klaus looked and felt grimy. He was clammy, both feverishly hot and icy at the same time. A hot shower would help, surely.

Klaus was bouncing his feet up and down, a manic kind of energy to him despite everything. Satisfied with the temperature, Diego stood back and waited for Klaus to finish brushing his teeth. He handed his toothbrush back to Diego when he was done and gave him a weary smile.

In the light, he was able to see what a wreck Klaus was. His eyeliner, always smudged at the best of times, had run and smeared over his face. His eyes were bloodshot; from crying, weed, or something else, Diego didn't know. He looked skinnier than he had even a few days ago. Knowing him, he probably hadn't eaten since he'd left. Maybe when Klaus was in the shower Diego could go down and ask Mom for some leftovers from dinner.

He cupped Klaus' face, running his thumbs under his eyes. Klaus gave him a watery smile and turned his face to nuzzle against one of his palms.

"Okay, shower time," he said, starting to pull Klaus' tank top over his head. Klaus shivered and Diego watched again as another wave threatened to swallow Klaus whole. Diego just held on, confused how something so primally driven could be so painful. It had been years since he'd stolen his sisters magazines, but he'd never heard of heats being like this. It hadn't been this bad when Klaus had had his first heat either.

"Jesus, Klaus," he muttered, more to himself than to Klaus.

Klaus laughed wetly and said, as if he knew what Diego had been fretting over, "'S not just the heat. 'S withdrawal too."

Diego exhaled. Jesus, Klaus. "I'd ask what you've taken but I think it's probably best if I don't know."

"Probably!" A manic giggle escaped his mouth before he broke off, shaking again. "Fuck, that hurts."

By the time it passed, steam had filled the bathroom.

"Can you stand?" Diego asked, helping Klaus to his feet.

"I think so." Klaus struggled out of his impossibly tight jeans, swaying. He really wasn't adding to Diego's confidence that Klaus could even shower alone. Fuck.

Klaus gripped the edge of the tub with both hands, stepping gingerly under the spray. He swayed, looking very much like he was about to be sick again. Diego hovered between Klaus and the trash can under the cabinet, watching carefully. Once it became clear Klaus wasn't going to be sick again, he relaxed momentarily. Klaus was gripping the tub with shaking hands, knuckles going white. He swayed again.

Diego muttered a string of curses under his breath before stripping off his t-shirt and shucking out of his sweats and underwear. He climbed in the shower behind Klaus, bringing him upright.

Klaus had had his growth spurt shortly after his first heat, going from short and long-limbed to tall and longer-limbed. He wasn't muscled, not like Luther and Diego were, but he was wiry, and a lot heavier than he looked.

"C'mon, pass me that," he said, keeping a steady hand on Klaus' waist and gesturing for his shower gel. Klaus rested his head against Diego's shoulder, groping blindly behind him for the bottle and knocking several others over in the process.

"Coulda just run a bath," Klaus murmured, finally passing over the correct bottle.

"Mmmm." Diego said nothing to that. He wasn't sure if Klaus knew about the tank and Diego's resultant fear of water; but if he didn't, Diego sure as shit didn't want to tell him _now_ of all times. "Don't really like baths."

"Oh." Klaus sounded small, a little disappointed. His tone changed when Diego started rubbing the soap into his skin, gently washing the grime off of him. He was rinsing Klaus when he felt him shiver again.

"Withdrawal?" he asked carefully, not sure what he was dealing with here.

Klaus shook his head, breathing a little harder. "Diego… Please?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He sounded breathless. He pressed himself closer to Diego, moving his arms from where they'd been resting at Diego's waist to wrap around his neck.

Diego released a shaky exhale. Shit, even that felt good. He nodded at Klaus but withdrew. Klaus whined, not even trying to keep quiet.

"Shh, it's okay. Just." He stepped out of the tub, ignoring how he was dripping water all over the floor. He shuffled through the cabinet.

"What are you-," Klaus asked, watching him as he shook, clutching the edges of the tub again now that he didn't have Diego there to support him.

"Aha!" Diego found a box of condoms that he suspected Klaus had hidden away in there. He stepped back into the tub, tearing the wrapper open and stroking himself to full hardness. "It's a miracle you didn't get pregnant last time," Diego told him as he pulled the condom on with surprising efficiency given that he still wasn't hugely experienced with the whole thing. He shook his head to himself at the reminder; they'd been so young and so fucking stupid. He was just glad that life had granted them the small mercy that Diego hadn't knocked Klaus up. Still, he wasn't going to take chances this time.

He drew Klaus in and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before turning him so that his back was to Diego's front. Klaus was spouting a litany of yes, yes, yes, please god, yes, by the time Diego pressed inside where it was all tight and hot and holy fuck. He exhaled heavily. Klaus was shaking and breathing harshly as he adapted to the stretch.

"C'mon," Klaus encouraged, rolling his hips with surprising grace for someone struggling to hold himself up. "Move, damn it."

"Yeah, yeah," Diego groused, as if he weren't going out of his mind at just how intense it felt. He pulled Klaus against his chest and buried his face in his neck, breathing in everything that was Klaus.

Despite the difficulty with holding Klaus as tightly as he wanted and moving at the same time, he held on out of sheer stubbornness. It had been a truly horrific week, and all he needed right then was to feel real, to feel close, to feel like parts of his world weren't crumbling around him. Klaus seemed to feel the same, his blunt nails dragging down whatever skin of Diego's he could reach, trying to bring Diego closer and closer, closer than was humanly possible and then some.

When Klaus came, it was with a sob that Diego wasn't sure was relief or grief or both. Diego buried his face in the space between Klaus' shoulder and neck, hoping that the tears he'd shed would be indistinguishable from the water dripping down his face. They were both shaking but Diego did his best not to show that.

Klaus sank to his knees as Diego withdrew, clutching the edge of the tub. Diego sank down beside him, his back resting against the porcelain. The water was cooler now but they'd get out shortly. He chanced a look at Klaus' face and saw something in it that he couldn't put his finger on. All he could do was lean forward, cupping his face in one hand, and kiss him. He tasted of salt tears and the water still raining down on them, but he tasted real.

When they broke away, Diego's voice was hoarse. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed." He helped Klaus stand and toweled him off. Klaus seemed a little better now, less shaky.

As they were heading back to Klaus' room, Diego paused, remembering something he'd wanted to do. "You go ahead. I'll be back in a bit."

"Bu-bu-but," Klaus began to protest, gripping his forearm.

"I promise, less than three minutes," Diego said, running a hand down Klaus' bare arm.

Klaus frowned at him but headed back to his room regardless. Diego jogged down the stairs to the kitchen, three at a time on the descent. Mom wasn't in there but there were leftovers tucked neatly in the fridge, so he grabbed a few containers, a couple of forks, and ran back to the bedroom.

Klaus was sprawled naked on the bed, damp towel on the floor. Diego set the food on the bookshelf beside the door and locked the door behind him. He peeled off his t-shirt again before he crossed the tiny space to sit by Klaus on the bed.

There were tears in the corners of his eyes, and little damp tracks to indicate he'd shed a few in the past few minutes.

"This is some really shitty timing," Klaus laughed around a sob. Diego laughed ruefully and wiped a stray tear from Klaus' cheek. "Way to get my fucking heat after…" He shook his head, unable to say the words.

"Yeah," Diego exhaled. His own smile felt wet but he tried not to let it show. He'd done really well the past few days by shoving the feelings away, not letting it seem real. Maybe, just maybe, if he wished hard enough it would just be a terrible dream.

Klaus stared up at him, inhaling shakily and visibly attempting to temper the feelings. Still lying there, he traced his fingers over Diego's jaw, ghosting over his lips. Without thinking, Diego gently grabbed his hand and kissed the fingertips. Klaus' smile was weak as he drew Diego into a kiss that tasted solely of salt and misery.

The next wave came on slower, much like it had the first time. Diego didn't like what it did to his brother but he did like being able to visually pick up when it started. Being able to see that meant he could make it easier, less painful, and more like the heats that they showed in movies. He had more experience than the last time, but not by much. Fortunately, Klaus didn't seem to be complaining, not if the way he arched his back and clawed at Diego's shoulders was any indication.

In between waves, they held each other and attempted weak conversation, doing anything but trying to think of what they'd both lost that week. It wasn't their most successful endeavour but they tried. For the most part, it was Diego trying desperately to keep the pieces of Klaus that threatened to shatter together. He kept hoping that if maybe he held him tight enough, if he kissed him long enough, if he made him smile just a little, then maybe they'd both be okay.

When Klaus' heat had passed and Klaus had disappeared into the streets again, Diego packed his things with a plan to never return again.

**.three.**

Diego still saw Klaus. It wasn't particularly often, but a few times a year they'd run into each other. Sometimes it was literally, if Klaus was particularly drunk or high. But more often than not, Diego would be doing his patrols and he'd realise that that particularly stupid person doing something particularly stupid (such as picking a fight with an alpha twice their size) over there was… his stupid brother. He'd drag Klaus away, get him something to eat, maybe give him a place to sleep for the night.

Diego didn't mind the routine, although he did worry if he hadn't seen any sign of Klaus for more than a few months. When that happened, he'd just patrol the city with a little more vigour, going until he was sure that Klaus was still alive.

Tonight was not one of those nights. He'd seen Klaus less than two months ago. They'd grabbed pizza from a little hole in the wall that Klaus had sworn was the best pizza he'd ever eaten. Then again, Klaus had been high as balls on E, so it seemed like everything was the best thing he'd ever eaten. But, Diego admitted, the pizza had been pretty good. It wasn't as good as Mom's, but it was pretty damn good.

He was doing his usual rounds when he heard a scuffle in the alleyway below him. He glanced over, wanting to see if it was something he wanted to get involved in or not, when he heard a "hey, fuck you!" in a voice he very much recognised. He sighed internally.

Klaus was clearly inebriated, and it seemed, had remained off the sober bandwagon, despite his promises to Diego last time that he'd at least _consider_ rehab. It was Klaus against three guys the size of Luther, and almost as strong. Fortunately, Diego had spent his childhood trying to bring Luther down. These guys weren't nearly as trained as Luther either, and went down easily. Diego almost felt bad. 

"Diego!" Klaus cooed. "Hi! Fancy seeing you here."

Diego rolled his eyes, finally looking over at his idiotic brother. Klaus beamed at him, giving him a coy wave, as if they were looking at each other from across a shopping mall and not a filthy alleyway in one of the worst parts of town.

"Why are you picking fights with guys twice your size? Again?" He asked, long-suffering.

"Well," Klaus began, leaning against the grimy brick wall behind him, swaying only a little. "They may have picked up on a few things. I swear, I had nothing to do with it, but you know what knotheads are like?"

Diego frowned down at the knocked out guys on the ground. Knowing whether someone was an alpha, beta, or omega was difficult. You could _guess_ , sure, but for the most part, it was kind of something that could only be confirmed inside the bedroom. Klaus could probably make an educated guess as to them being alphas, but Klaus seemed utterly certain.

He sighed and crossed over to him, wanting to check Klaus wasn't too badly injured. It was hard to tell in the light, but it looked like there was a red mark on his neck, and maybe a cut at his hairline. Closer, he was hit with the pheromones. Fuck, it had been _years_ since he'd been around those. Diego assumed most omegas were on suppressants because the last time he'd really sensed them was probably, christ, ten years ago, back on Klaus himself.

"Jesus…" he muttered, stopping in his tracks. Well, that did explain how Klaus knew the guys were alphas. Betas wouldn't react, and most alphas with any sense of self-control wouldn't either. But if anyone was going to be a monster about it, it would be alphas.

He shook himself and kept walking. Klaus leaned into his touch when he examined the cut on his face. Now that he was closer, Diego could see another small cut on his lip. Aside from that, the red mark that was _definitely_ around his neck (which Diego tried very, very hard not to think about lest he attack the bastards in their unconscious state), Klaus seemed okay. A little shaky on his feet, but Diego knew how to deal with that.

"You okay?" Diego asked, settling his other hand on Klaus' shoulder. He knew now how much Klaus liked that, that it helped.

"Yeah," Klaus grumbled, bringing a pale hand up to rub at his lower lip. "In my defence, I _was_ trying to get somewhere safe when I came across these idiots."

"Well it's nice to know you have literally any sense of self-preservation." He let his hands drop, but before Klaus could whine, he had grabbed one of Klaus' icy hands, leading him out of the alleyway.

"Where are we going? Oh, are we going to get pizza? Because I tell you what, I'd fucking murder for a pizza right now, ghosts be damned," Klaus rambled as he followed after him.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe. C'mon. Look alive, sunshine."

For someone as weedy as Klaus, he sure was strong. Diego's back hit his door with surprising force, and he fumbled blindly to get it open. It was harder than it looked, what with Klaus seemingly attempting to climb him like a tree.

"Just… hold on… One second…" Diego got out between kisses. Klaus broke the deep kiss and instead began to kiss and bite down Diego's neck. It was _very_ distracting. He finally managed the door, opening it and tumbling backwards into the room.

Now that they were finally in the safety and warmth of Diego's boiler room, he could relax. He pressed Klaus against the cold metal door, grasping the thigh that Klaus seemed to determined to wrap around his hip, and pulling him in closer. Without drawing away, he dragged Klaus' thin coat off his shoulders, bringing his flowy tank top up over his head shortly thereafter. Klaus was fumbling for the clasps of his harness, but Diego took pity on him too, shrugging it off, his sweater and turtleneck joining the sad pile of clothing on the floor.

"Oh my god," Klaus breathed at the first press of their bare chests together. "Holy fuck, you've filled out…"

It distantly occurred to Diego that the last time they'd been in this situation, they'd barely been eighteen. They'd both had their growth spurts, but there was a lot more growing that had occurred once he'd left the academy. Klaus, for all his apparent need of a good meal, had grown too.

Rather than answering, Diego just kissed him again, grabbing the wrists that were teasing along the top of his fatigues and pinning them to the door.

"Bed?" Klaus panted against his mouth.

"Good idea." Drawing away felt like a chore, and frankly, unfair given that they'd made it all the way home without stopping to fuck in any random alleyways. That was excellent self-control, in Diego's opinion, but it could only stretch so far.

They made it to the bed, stumbling as they extricated themselves from their boots, their pants and underwear.

Diego barely had enough presence of mind to grab a condom before Klaus was in his lap, grinding down.

"Fuck, fuck, hold on," Diego got out between heated kisses. He ripped the little foil packet with his teeth, and barely managed to get himself ready before Klaus was sinking down against him.

All the franticness dissipated for a breath; everything in the world stilled. It was just them, their faces inches apart, breathing the same air. His fingers traced the edge of Klaus' stubbled jawline slowly. Had Klaus' eyes always been so pretty? He leaned in slowly, giving Klaus a chaste kiss. Klaus' lashes fluttered, and Diego rocked his hips up, revelling in the way Klaus' eyes rolled back.

And then world was moving again, all the sound rushing back, Klaus and Diego clawing at each other in their efforts to get as close to each other as humanly possible. Diego resolved that Klaus was allowed to be on top whenever the fuck he wanted, god. It was so good. It wasn't even over and he was gagging for it to happen again, to feel Klaus riding him like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Their kisses got sloppier as they moved, foreheads pressed together as Klaus gave himself what he desperately needed. All Diego could do was hold on, running hard hands up his thighs, holding him closer, doing his best to make this good for Klaus.

When Klaus came, it was with a cry that echoed off the walls of his room, sounding like it was ripped from him. Rather than sagging against Diego, he didn't stop moving until Diego was burying his own sounds in Klaus' shoulder. Finally, Klaus slumped against him, laughing dazedly.

"Okay, you're forgiven." Klaus' voice was muffled from where it was pressed against his shoulder.

"Forgiven?" Diego asked, doing his best not to sound as out of breath as he was.

"Yeah…" Klaus laughed. "I'd wanted pizza, 's why I was out. This was so much better than pizza."

Diego snorted, letting his head rest against Klaus. "Thanks, I guess?"

Klaus finally withdrew, easing off Diego with a wince. "Let it be known, however," he said, flopping back against the bed, legs splayed, "that I still want pizza."

Diego shook his head, smiling despite himself. "Okay, I'll do you a deal. I'll go get pizza, if you shower and promise not to disappear"

Klaus hummed. "Okay, fine. Next wave shouldn't be for a while anyway."

He raised an eyebrow, curious how Klaus knew that, particularly given how quickly the waves had come on as a teenager. He was also greatly amused at how Klaus seemed to act like Diego was asking a particularly large favour.

"Good boy," Diego grinned, patting him on the shoulder. Klaus stiffened, blinking rapidly as he inhaled sharply. Huh. That… Diego was going to store that reaction away for analysis later.

He pushed up off the bed with a huff, putting his clothing back on as he followed the trail they left. Klaus rolled onto his side, and watched him with a little smile. Diego absolutely did _not_ blush, and if he did, well, it's not like Klaus could see it in the dim light of the room.

"You know where the showers are. Towels are there." He paused at the door after double-checking he had his wallet. "If I come back and you're _not_ here, I will hunt you down, and I will eat pizza in front of you and not share it."

Klaus gaped at him before laughing. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll stay put."

"Good boy."

Klaus gasped again, eyes widening. Diego grinned and shut the door behind him. Pizza. He needed pizza, stat.

  
  


A very, very large part of Diego was terrified that he'd return to an empty room. The promise of pizza was not all that good, but it was all he had, other than maybe the hope that Diego would continue to help Klaus with his heat. Maybe he'd get lucky and Klaus would find his vodka under the sink, and would entertain himself that way. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than him wandering back into the streets.

Fortunately, when he made it back to the gym, his door was open, and Klaus was dancing around in a towel to music only he seemed able to hear. Well, Diego would take it.

"Diego!" Klaus' entire face lit up when he entered, and his eyes honed in on the pizza. He looked even happier to see the pizza than he did Diego.

Diego grinned, holding it out for him. Klaus made grabby hands, forgetting everything else in the room.

"Oh my god, you remembered I like it with extra mushrooms!" Klaus touched a hand to his heart, eyes surprisingly wet for such a little thing.

It was then that Diego noticed the flush to his cheeks, the tent under the towel, the look Klaus was giving him. He left the pizza on a ledge so he could pin Klaus to the bed, and fuck him until he was clear eyed and laughing again.

"Now I need another shower," Klaus grumbled afterwards, wrapping himself in one of Diego's blankets. "And the pizza's cold! I always have cold pizza."

"Next time, I'll make you wait before getting you through a wave, shall I?"

Klaus squinted at him.

Diego rolled his eyes, grabbing the pizza and some napkins before flopping onto his shitty sofa with a sigh. Besides, the pizza was still relatively warm, all things considered. Klaus joined him, sitting on his side so that he was facing Diego. He tucked his bare feet under Diego's thigh, and set the box on his lap.

Klaus fidgeted as he ate, bouncing one foot up and down despite it being under Diego's thigh. He inhaled three slices before Diego had even finished his first. When Diego gave him a questioning look, he glared.

"Shut up, I haven't eaten in like three days."

"Klaus-," he started, before Klaus waved him off.

"Shh, I'm in heat, I don't wanna hear your lectures. Least I'm not high." He paused. "Okay, at least I'm not _super_ high."

Diego rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Also, being in heat does _not_ get you out of lectures."

"Well, they should."

They ate in silence as Diego mulled over a few things, questions that had been picking at him since he'd run into Klaus.

"How come you're not on suppressants?"

Klaus snorted. "Buy suppressants? In this economy? Diego, please. They're expensive, and I've got better things to buy than suppressants."

"What? Like drugs?"

"Yeah, exactly." He shrugged. "Besides, heat sex is _soooo_ good." He fixed Diego with a look that meant he was very much included in that.

A part of Diego was tempted to go out and buy Klaus a year worth of suppressants, but it wasn't like he was particularly flush with cash himself either. He got by, was able to support himself with fights, the odd job here and there. But if he was in the position he could afford that many suppressants, he absolutely would not be living in the boiler room. Sure, it was home, but it wasn't exactly a first choice so much as an only choice.

He took a bite of pizza that was slowly tasting like chalk in his mouth. How long had Klaus been off suppressants for?

"Don't those sexual health places give them out for free?"

Klaus laughed bitterly. "No. They give condoms out for free. Evangelicals, let anyone hand out free suppressants? Are you kidding?" He shook his head as if Diego had made a particularly funny joke. He'd stopped eating, letting his head rest on the back of the sofa as he watched Diego. "Sometimes," he went on, "I'll find a nice older guy, and he'll get me on them for a bit. Won't want me getting knocked up, yanno? But then something'll happen and I'll be out on my ass again, and I'll get withdrawal heat and…" He shrugged. "Why do you think my heat's all over the place?"

Diego put his pizza down, not wanting to think about all of that. Klaus was right; his heat _was_ all over the place. It was early April now, not even close to when Diego remembered Klaus' heats being.

Apparently he was feeling particularly masochistic this evening. "So you've been on and off suppressants… how many times?"

Klaus shrugged, the movement looking far bigger given the size of Diego's blanket swamping him. "'S'not like I keep track."

Neither of them seemed in the mood to eat anymore. Diego put the pizza to the side, shifting so that he could face Klaus. There was a rueful smile on Klaus' face that Diego kind of hated himself for putting there. He didn't know why he was surprised; he'd asked questions he had known he wouldn't like the answers to.

Rather than say anything and fuck things up further, he just pulled Klaus into a hug, burying his face in Klaus' hair. He smelled good, like Diego's shampoo and that soothing smell that was distinctly Klaus. Klaus relaxed into the hold, nuzzling up against him.

They fucked on the couch when the next wave hit, Klaus riding Diego again until something animalistic took over him and Diego rolled them, pinning Klaus down with more force than strictly necessary. Klaus didn't seem to mind, at all. He _really_ didn't seem to mind when Diego called him 'good boy' just before he came.

  
  


"Can I smoke in here? I need a cigarette."

"No. Do that outside," Diego said without thinking. The windows didn't open all that wide, and they'd had a freak snowstorm (in the middle of fucking _March_ ) last week, and it still hadn't warmed up any.

Klaus was already getting to his feet, picking around the floor for his clothing.

With a quiet sigh, Diego rolled over to grab his sweatpants. He didn't like the idea of Klaus going out in the cold, alone, in the middle of the night, in the middle of his fucking heat. The gym wasn't exactly in the best part of town. By the time he was dressed, Klaus was ready, bouncing from foot to foot as he waited for Diego to finish. His hands were tucked under his arms, cold now that he was away from Diego's warmth.

"Here," Diego said, throwing Klaus one of his thicker coats. Klaus was only wearing a thin little thing; it was cute, sure, but it didn't look at all warm. Klaus shot him a grateful smile, enveloping himself in it.

Outside, he kicked idly at the curb, scuffing the toe of his boots as Klaus smoked. Their breath came in little puffs of mist. Diego couldn't tell if Klaus was hopping from foot to foot because he always had a manic energy about him, high or otherwise, or if he was simply cold even with Diego's coat.

Klaus filled out his coat surprisingly well. It always came as a shock to Diego that Klaus wasn't actually that much smaller than him. He always viewed Klaus as his little brother, like he was physically smaller, like he was more fragile than he really was. He often forgot that Klaus was just as tall as him, and that whilst he didn't have the same bulk of muscle that he, and he supposed Luther, had, he still had undergone the same rigorous training too. He was leaner, sure, but he wasn't slight. And truly, there was nothing fragile about Klaus.

His legs, however… Those were… Long. Lean. Absolutely perfect when wrapped around his waist. He glanced down, dragging his eyes from Klaus' boots up leather-clad lean calves, to what little of his thighs he could see before they disappeared under the coat. He managed to draw his eyes away, looking at the rooftops that dripped with the melting snow still.

Diego exhaled slowly. He'd get that again soon enough.

Given the way that Klaus was biting his lower lip and staring at Diego, cigarette seemingly forgotten, it would probably be sooner than he thought.

Diego cleared his throat. "Coat looks good on you," Diego said, mouth suddenly dry.

Klaus smirked, taking another deep drag of his cigarette before dropping it, stubbing it delicately with his heavy boots, even though the slush of the melted snow would have guaranteed no errant fires.

"Let's go inside," Klaus murmured, mouth twisting in what could only be described as a smug grin.

He must have sensed another wave coming on. Diego couldn't smell it, but Klaus probably knew his body better than Diego did. Probably. Diego would hazard he knew a thing or two about Klaus' body by now.

Diego followed obediently, watching Klaus' sashaying hips as he walked.

When Klaus drew him in for the fourth time that evening, it felt less desperate, less urgent, like he wasn't being controlled by the heat. When Klaus stared into his eyes for long moments at a time before breaking eye contact, his eyes weren't glassy, pupils weren't blown. He seemed… there.

It. It was nice. It was a lot nicer than Diego wanted to think about. Halfway through what could only be described as something tender, something seemed to grip Klaus again, making him shake and shudder. His expression shuttered, just a little. The pace picked up, and Diego found himself drawn out of the unfamiliar tenderness and back to overwhelming desperation and need and glassy eyes.

After, Klaus fell asleep, curled beside Diego. His hair was a little longer now, and curling just slightly at the ends. Diego liked it, itched to touch it more, but Klaus had woken a little when he'd tried before, and Diego wanted to make sure he got as much sleep as possible.

It felt like something had shifted, but as to what that was remained to be seen.

"Sorry I don't have like, I dunno, hot chocolate or something," Diego said, handing over steaming tea in a chipped mug when Klaus' body was giving him a break. Klaus took it gratefully, shifting over on Diego's bed to make room for Diego.

"I like tea," Klaus said warmly, inhaling the steam. "I like it here."

Diego flushed, tidying up the little space so that he had something to do with his hands. "Yeah, well, nothing but five star accommodations here."

Klaus snorted. "I can think of nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

Diego tripped over his own feet. Klaus only laughed at him a little, but didn't say anything, which, honestly, was very unlike him.

Klaus' heat lasted late into the next afternoon. It was different to how it had been when they'd been younger. They had more time between the waves, but when they hit, they sucked Klaus under for longer, deeper. It seemed painful at times, just as much as it brought pleasure, wracking his body and making him weak and shaky after. In those moments, Diego hurt for Klaus, wishing that there was some better way he could help.

He couldn't, instead just making sure he got enough water, rest, food when he could stomach it.

Given how dark it was when the heat finally released its grip on Klaus, he stayed the night. They lay in bed, watching sitcoms on his tiny television, occasionally talking before lapsing back into comfortable silences.

The next morning, as Klaus prepared to leave, Diego watched him from the bed. It wasn't exactly early, but Diego had never been a morning person.

"So, I guess I'll see you in a few months!" Klaus said, reapplying the eyeliner that had smudged off entirely at least a day ago.

"Yeah, it'd be ideal if it wasn't because you were getting in trouble. Again."

"Diego, you know I can't promise something like that," Klaus huffed, as if Diego were being entirely unfair.

Diego smiled, shaking his head, pulling his sweatpants on as he headed over to Klaus. If he had his way, Klaus wouldn't be leaving at all. But he knew he had to. They both lived very different lives, with things they weren't quite ready to give up. It didn't mean it didn't sting a little to say goodbye now, though, not when he was never quite sure when he'd see Klaus again.

He pulled Klaus in by the hip, wrapping an arm around the small of his back. Klaus' lips were shiny with lipgloss, and his eyes were big with liner and mascara. He was perfect.

"At least promise me you'll and come find me if you're in trouble, okay? I don't care what it is, just. You know where to find me."

Klaus giggled, resting his hands on Diego's shoulders. He smelled faintly of patchouli and weed, a smell that Diego would forever associate with him. "Yeah, yeah, no need to get all knothead on me."

"And take the coat. This flimsy little thing is cute, but you'll catch pneumonia and die, and I won't even know because I don't see dead people."

Klaus looked a little overcome. "I mean, it doesn't really go with my outfit, but… if you insist."

Seeing Klaus in his clothes did things for Diego he would one day be ready to face; today, however, was not that day. Klaus kissed him sweetly before disappearing into the too-bright day, lighting a joint before he was entirely out of the gym.

Diego's room seemed a little emptier now that Klaus was gone. His smell lingered, that of sex and cigarettes, pizza and patchouli. It was an odd combination that turned his stomach in confusing ways.

Needing to clear his head, Diego spent a solid hour with a punching bag. It left him drenched with sweat, but a mind that was not nearly as clear as it should have been.

In the showers, his dick decided that the last two days hadn't been enough, that it was used to having much more stimulation. He jerked off efficiently, a little, dare he say it, sick of coming by that point. It went down for a bit, but by the time he'd finished cleaning his room, he was hard again.

The fuck?

It took him four and a half orgasms for it to finally hit him. He was in fucking _rut_. But… His rut wasn't due for another four months.

Fuck.

He did _not_ want to think about what that meant.

Fuck.

  
  


**.four.**

He didn't really want to expect Klaus would visit a year later, because expecting anything from Klaus was always a superior letdown. But a tiny part of him hoped. He tried to quell that hope as well, but it lingered.

Just in case, he cleaned his room. He bought a few extra blankets a few weeks before he knew his rut was coming, softer ones than he usually had, and piled them on the bed. This March hadn't been nearly as cold, but it was, admittedly, nice to sleep surrounded by softness.

He'd bought hot chocolate after Klaus had left a year ago, because he suspected Klaus liked it. He had been correct, given Klaus had clapped happily when he visited around their birthday. Diego made sure his cupboards always had a little tin of it after that.

He wasn't preparing for Klaus to visit. Except, well, he kind of was. Just in case, you know. It never hurt to be prepared. And if Klaus didn't visit, that was fine, Diego had been through nearly all of his ruts alone anyway. It just meant that Diego had softer blankets, and some hot chocolate, and a little extra food to eat that week.

His rut came on as it usually did (other than being, you know, _several months out of sync_ ), starting the week with slightly warmer skin, and feeling a little hornier than usual. Every second person he encountered smelled so good, and it was honestly a pain in his ass. He swore this had been easier to ignore as a teenager.

Rather than acknowledging the fact that, yep, his rut was now entirely out of sync from what it had been for the last 15 years, he ran. A lot. He worked out until his muscles screamed and all he could think about was getting through his next set. He used the boxing bags in the gym so much that his boss seemed a little concerned. Whatever. It was fine. It was better than acknowledging that ruts _only_ changed in times of extreme stress or… or when alphas found a mate. It was better than acknowledging that an alphas rut would eventually sync to their mates heat. He absolutely refused to acknowledge the implications there. It must have been stress. That had to be it.

He didn't do his usual patrols that week, too thrown off his game by stupid biological urges. Diego woke at 6am on what he suspected would be the hardest (heh) day with a boner so intense that he was a little dizzy. It took him a few seconds to realise it wasn't actually the boner that woke him, but rather some rapid tapping at his door. He blinked stupidly for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

It suddenly, finally, clicked to him that someone was at the door. Hoping against hope, he got out of bed with more haste than he ever displayed at such an early hour, pulling a t-shirt on so he wasn't answering the door in only his boxers.

He yanked the door open and heat flooded his insides, a warm and deep satisfaction curling through him. Klaus.

"Hi," Klaus breathed before he leapt on Diego, arms going around his neck as he pulled him into a kiss that was all heat and tongue from the get go.

Diego was glad for his fast instincts, catching Klaus before he fell. With one hand balancing Klaus, he managed to close the door behind them, slamming Klaus against the door, pinning him with his body.

"Oh god, yes," Klaus moaned, wrapping long legs around Diego's waist. "Fuck." Diego was too busy attacking Klaus' neck, breathing him in, to pay his words any heed.

He ran his hands up Klaus's bare thighs. Wait. His brain short-circuited. He pulled away just enough to process what he was noticing. Holy shit. Klaus was in a skirt that grazed the tops of his knees. Holy. Shit.

If he hadn't already been drunk on lust from his rut, raring to go at the first hint of a breeze, the sight of Klaus in a _fucking skirt_ would have been enough to break his brain.

Before he had a chance to say anything (as if he was capable of speaking right now), Klaus drew him back to his mouth.

"C'mon, man, c'mon," Klaus breathed, struggling to pull Diego's t-shirt off of him.

"Yeah, yeah," Diego managed, setting Klaus down. He wanted nothing more than to spin Klaus around, pin him to the door, fuck into him from behind.

Klaus whined as he pulled away, but Diego hushed him, separating only as long as he needed to grab a condom from beside the bed. Klaus watched him with lidded eyes, gasping with delight when Diego returned and pinned him again. Diego kissed him slowly, until Klaus was whimpering with it.

"Diego, please," Klaus whispered.

Diego didn't even bother undressing, just fished his erection out of his boxers, rolling the condom down. "Turn around," he growled at Klaus, who didn't argue, just did as he was bid, for once in his goddamn life. Whether he arched his back intentionally or not, Diego didn't care. It just looked so damn good, leather skirt revealing the backs of his thighs. Shit, that image was going to in the spank bank for the indefinite future.

He ran a hand up the inside of Klaus' thighs, enjoying how he shivered under the touch. When he reached the top, his brain imploded, just a little, when he felt what could only be described as silky softness, lined with delicate lace. Klaus was hard beneath the soft material.

"Jesus Christ, Klaus…"

"You can admire it later," Klaus huffed. "C'mon, just… Fuck me."

Diego didn't even bother to push the underwear down, just pushed it aside so that he could press inside; he was absolutely going to admire it later, and he was going to pull it off with his teeth.

It was all heat, and tight, and harsh breathing. Diego drew Klaus closer with hands on the sharp jut of his hipbones. Klaus arched further, letting his head fall back against Diego's shoulders. His hands scrabbled at the door, trying to find purchase so that he could give back as good as he was given. As they moved, Diego's hands shifted up Klaus' body, grasping anything he could, before his hand secured around Klaus' neck, squeezing just the way he knew Klaus loved.

It was over all too soon after that, Klaus coming with a hoarse cry, strangled under the pressure of Diego's hand. Diego wasn't too long after that; he was only human after all, and the way Klaus clenched around him left Diego with shaking knees, and feeling more clear headed than after even his best runs.

They didn't move for several long moments, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Holy shit…" Diego was the first to speak, dropping his head in between Klaus' shoulder blades.

"I concur," Klaus said weakly. "Holy shit." He slowly turned around, flopping against the door and gazing at Diego through sleepy eyes. "That's going in the scrapbook. Top ten lays of my life."

"Please tell me you don't have a scrapbook. Also, really? That's the only time I've made it into the top ten?"

Klaus only smirked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Diego frowned. Diego was going to absolutely blow Klaus' mind, take him apart in every way he knew how, until he was all of the top ten, and maybe the top twenty too.

Klaus kicked off his boots, still leaning against the door for support, before waltzing into the room, throwing himself down into Diego's bed. Diego didn't even try not to follow the bare legs; Klaus noticed.

"You like?" Klaus asked, running a hand up one thigh, pushing at the hem of the skirt to reveal more pale skin.

"Something like that." He cleaned himself up a little, set about making hot chocolate for the both of them so that he didn't just lose his mind at the image on his bed.

By the time he was done, Klaus had made himself at home in Diego's bed, wrapping himself in some of the soft blankets. He was stroking a particularly plush one idly. Something warmed inside of Diego that had nothing to do with his rut; Klaus liked the blankets. Diego had picked well, had provided comfort.

Klaus took the hot chocolate with a grin. As Diego tucked himself in beside him, it occurred to him that Klaus' heat was at the same time as it had been last year. Did that mean he hadn't had any older men buying him suppressants before kicking him out? He hoped that's what that meant.

They drank their hot chocolate in silence; now that the initial rush of adrenaline had worn off, Diego was tired. 6am was far too early for him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again, Klaus already snoring softly into the pillow beside him.

His stomach was warm, and it had nothing to do with his rut, nor the hot chocolate. But again, he was not going to think about it.

  
  
  


He woke an hour or two later to the sensation of Klaus pressing his hips against his thigh. Sleep quickly dissipated. Diego was hard again, but he had something he wanted to do before he fucked Klaus again.

Klaus, realising he was awake, increased his movements.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Klaus said softly, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he ground down particularly hard.

"Don't lie," Diego chuckled, pushing the blankets away so that he could see more of Klaus' body. Klaus didn't stop his squirming, no shame in his face as he met Diego's eyes. Instead, he bit his lip and stared back in such a way that Diego felt remarkably _seen_.

Diego dragged his eyes down Klaus' torso, admiring the pretty mesh top with polkadots over it, before he found the skirt again. He felt just as breathless seeing it again as he had before. His dick twitched at the thought. He shuffled a little further down the bed, hovering over Klaus' shins. Eyes locked on the skin he revealed, pushing the skirt up Klaus' thighs, every inch of bare skin making his heart rate ratchet up. He'd seen Klaus naked countless times, but christ, this was different. He didn't know how it was different, but it just was, okay. No further questions, please.

Klaus spread his legs slowly as the skirt lifted, and when Diego glanced up at his face, he was biting his lip, pupils blown as he watched Diego.

The underwear was a whole other level. It was red, and shiny with satin or silk, the softest lace Diego had ever touched lining the edges. Diego could barely think, could barely breathe, as he bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to one of Klaus' hipbones. Klaus released a shuddering breath. Diego mouthed Klaus' cock through the underwear, feeling the damp patch from where he'd been unable to clean all the come off earlier. Klaus was hard again, and trembling a little as Diego mouthed over him before finally easing the underwear down just enough that he could draw Klaus into his mouth.

Klaus gave a weak moan, fingers twining in what little of Diego's hair he could. Diego suckled gently, before ramping things up, using every trick he knew. He'd gone down on Klaus before, usually when heat waves swallowed Klaus and Diego's dick hadn't caught up. But Diego was raring to go, his own hips grinding down against the mattress as he drew increasing desperate sounds from Klaus.

Klaus was begging in a way that Diego had never seen before by the time Diego was pressing inside, desperate and needy. Diego wouldn't say it, but he was feeling much the same, feeling like he was one exposed nerve, like the smallest thing would make him come apart.

Diego barely had the strength to pull out before collapsing beside Klaus, drawing him into his arms. Klaus only pulled away long enough to kick off the remainder of his clothing, pressing his body in close to Diego.

  
  
  


The heat initially passed in much the same way the others had. It was almost a familiar game by now, but this time, they were better prepared. Diego knew what to expect, and even at the best of times had always been annoyingly perceptive. Klaus had had his damn empathy, but Diego was just as good at picking up on little signals.

Now that he knew what to expect, it was easier. Diego was able to tell when another heat wave was coming for Klaus, catching subtle changes in his movements, his breathing, his eyes; Diego's body quickly reacted to these changes too.

In that sense, it was one of the easiest heats Klaus had shared with him. With Diego noting the waves coming, they were able to beat it to the punch in a sense, helping Klaus ride it out more easily.

In other ways, it was also the toughest heat. Diego had done research this time, not a lot, but… enough. He'd read countless recounts from omegas about horrible experiences with their heats, how much worse it became as they got older. As far as Diego could tell, there wasn't a cure, wasn't even really a way to make it easier. The only thing that repeatedly came up was 'pregnancy' and 'time'. Pregnancy was not an option, and time was all they had.

Diego could tell it took a lot out of Klaus, more than it ever had before. The waves lasted much longer, left Klaus a little broken at the end. He seemed torn between loving and hating them, enjoying the moment, but hating the way it dragged out, the toll it took on his body. He'd claw at Diego, clinging to him with all that he had, sobbing out orgasm, after orgasm. The only thing that seemed to comfort him was Diego staying as close as possible, murmuring to him that he was a good boy, calling him baby boy. They didn't talk about the pet names, but Diego could tell Klaus liked it.

After one particularly intense round, Klaus' sobs of pleasure quickly turned into just outright sobs. He did his best to quell them, hiding his face in Diego's side, rubbing at his face furiously as if he could force the tears back inside.

"God, I hate this," Klaus said wetly, voice muffled.

Diego knew what he meant, or hoped he knew. Still, a part of him went cold, fearful that Klaus hated his reliance on Diego in those moments. He probably did. He wondered if Klaus could have come to him if not for his heats.

As if sensing his thoughts, Klaus went on. "Not… Not you. Doing this with you is probably the best part of this. But. I hate being a slave to something I can't control. It's worse than the drugs." He managed to get the words out, broken by hiccuping cries that he visibly fought down. "Well, maybe it's not. This is. This. It can be fun. But god, it comes at a cost." He didn't say it, but the fact that the drugs also cost lingered unsaid.

From what Diego could tell, Klaus was mostly sober right then. Sober, a little high. 'Nothing worse than some benzos and weed, big bro, nothing worse,' he'd promised when he'd dragged himself outside for a smoke. 'Not like I need Ben around during my heats. Poor guy goes through enough.'

That hadn't actually occurred to Diego, and for the first time in his life, he was actually glad that Klaus was a little high. There were just some things Diego would have preferred no audience for.

Klaus managed to finally get a hold of his tears, flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling, breathing wetly. Diego rolled over to grab some wet wipes; he didn't have tissues, so the wet wipes would have to do. Klaus mopped at his face gratefully.

"Now I'm all gross and puffy," he complained, still not looking at Diego. Diego shrugged, lying on his side, watching him. He idly traced a finger across the smooth skin of Klaus' chest in what he hoped was a soothing pattern.

"Have you looked into any of those clinics I've told you about?" Diego asked softly.

Klaus grimaced. "Yeah, I guess." There was something about the way he spoke that made Diego want to pry. It wasn't his business what his brother got up to, not really, but he cared about him. There was something there.

Before Diego could push though, it seemed the silence had been enough to encourage a further answer out of Klaus.

"I've been in. A few times." He fiddled with a chain around his neck. Diego didn't say anything, part of him hoping that his silence would be enough of an answer and that if Klaus was given the space to speak, he'd volunteer answers to all of Diego's questions.

Klaus sighed heavily. "It never seems to last much longer after I get out. Sobriety is shit."

Diego snorted, unable to stop himself.

Klaus shrugged, loose limbs, lips pressed together. "'S only so many times you can go through rehab before you wonder if it's actually worth it, or you'll just spend your life in and out of the clinics walls."

Diego couldn't help the small frown on his face. He wished there was some way he could help. He could be around Klaus as much as he wanted, but this was a battle Klaus had to fight for himself. There were some things he couldn't fix with with a well-timed fling of the knife. Not many things, sure, but some things all the same.

The silence lasted longer. Klaus offered nothing up. Diego didn't know what else to say. Instead, he just did what he did best. He drew Klaus in a little tighter, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Klaus' sobs were quieter this time, and even gentler; somehow the lack of wracking sobs broke Diego's heart a little more.

When Klaus withdrew, he gave Diego a watery smile, and gave him a small kiss that spoke apologies he didn't need to give, gratefulness for a kindness Diego always would have given. Diego curled a hand around Klaus' face, brushing his nose against Klaus', pressing soft kisses to as much of the skin as he could reach, despite Klaus' protests that he was gross and puffy right then. Klaus was many things to Diego, but gross was never one of them. Diego may not have had the right words, but he had this. And in that moment, maybe that was enough.

After that, things were a little easier. Diego followed Klaus outside as he smoked half a joint, and then they showered, even though they knew that once another wave hit, they'd just be sweaty and gross again. The heavy emotion that had settled over them before seemed lifted, as if crying had actually alleviated some of the hurt deep inside. Instead of spiralling into further darkness, it seemed light now, the moments shared filled with sweet kisses, and ridiculous jokes.

Everything seemed to be okay. So naturally, something had to fuck it up.

Another wave had come over Klaus, and Diego was fucking Klaus like it was all he needed in this world, like he'd freaking die if he couldn't. Klaus was increasingly vocal, alternating between letting his cries of pleasure echo around the small room, and biting his own arm in an effort to mute himself.

Diego preferred it when Klaus was loud, liked to push him so that he had no choice but he progressively deafen Diego. Diego wrestled Klaus' arm away from his mouth, slamming his wrists above his head.

"C'mon baby boy, don't hold back," Diego growled, mouth close to Klaus' ear. Klaus wailed. His body responded to such little words, and it twisted joy through Diego's insides, made the dark creature inside his chest rumble with pleasure.

God, it was so good. Klaus arched his back, moving back against Diego, meeting him thrust for thrust. They were well and truly back in the space where Klaus just seemed to revel in the heat, enjoying every sensation it brought.

Diego was enjoying it on a whole new level too; he'd only spent his rut with someone once, many years ago. His partner at the time had been a beta, and happy to see it through with him, but… she'd struggled. And Diego had felt bad, when, after the first few times, it seemed to hurt her. She'd wanted to keep going, but Diego wasn't a monster, and he'd spent the rest of it alone.

But spending a rut with someone that could more than keep up, with someone who wanted just as badly as he wanted to give… it was so good he could taste it.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Diego, fuck, fuck, fuck," Klaus moaned, pushing against Diego's hands but not trying to escape. "Please, please, c'mon, fuck, gimme more, I can take it."

"Fact that you're still running your mouth clearly means I'm not trying hard enough," Diego got out in between harsh breaths, leaning down to bite at Klaus' jawline.

"'S exactly what that means, now, c'mon, fuck me like you mean it." Klaus wrapped his legs around Diego's waist so tightly that breathing became a whole lot harder.

Klaus' next words disappeared into another cry as Diego pulled almost the whole way out before ramming back in so hard that he hoped Klaus saw stars. Given the way his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back, he hazarded it was a possibility.

"There we go…" Diego breathed, releasing Klaus' wrists up so that he could push Klaus' thighs higher. Klaus didn't bring his arms down again, instead grasping for the head of the bed, like he was trying to hold on for dear life.

Sweat ran down his back, glistened across Klaus' skin, a bead of it running down his neck. Diego wanted to lick it, wanted to bite every inch of skin he could see, wanted Klaus to be marked as _his_.

He felt something growing in him, a warmth and a heat that was unfamiliar.

He leaned forward, making Klaus' body bend at an angle that no normal human could bend; Klaus moaned, incoherent with pleasure now, trying to voice his encouragement through hoarse cries.

"Can I knot you?" Diego breathed against Klaus' ear. He'd never knotted before, had never even experienced his knot, didn't know how he knew that that was what was occurring in his body, but he felt it with certainty, such surety.

Knotting was new, a deeply intimate act, not something done in everyday sex. It only occurred during ruts, and even then was rare. Even a person's body could tell that the act was intimate, that it wasn't something you did with just anyone. And yet again, this was something Diego was patently not going to think about, that his body had apparently decided that he would knot _now_ of all times.

"God, yes, yes, please, please, please," Klaus whimpered, bringing his face up so that he could meet Diego's eyes before his eyes fluttered shut at another particularly rough thrust of Diego's.

Diego could feel it growing, could feel a physical change through his full body. Every sensation was heightened, his senses sharper. He could feel Klaus' rabbit-fast heartbeat under his mouth as he pressed fierce kiss after fierce kiss against his neck, the slide of their bodies together. The deepest, darkest, most primal side reared its head, swallowing him whole. It just chanted mine, want, mine, protect, make mine, over and over in his mind.

Klaus didn't stop his encouragements, his words running into the other, an endless stream of begging for _more, please Diego, please, knot me, please, please, I need it_. It made something deep inside him rumble with happiness, even though his upper layers were just glad Klaus seemed so enthusiastic. Knotting someone against their will was a whole new level of fucked up, and to know that Klaus so enthusiastically desired it soothed an anxiety in him that he didn't know he had.

When he finally knotted Klaus, Klaus stopped, going completely silent for probably the first time in twenty-seven years. He was still, eyes squeezed shut, body clenching around Diego as he came silently. Every nerve in Diego's body sung as he came, harder than he ever had before. It left him breathless, weak to do anything but stare down at Klaus.

Klaus looked beautiful like this, stretched out across his bed, eyes still closed, mouth open as he continued to pant. For a moment, Diego feared that it was finally too much for Klaus, that he'd hurt him.

Klaus dragged his eyes open with what appeared to be significant effort. He gestured weakly with a hand, indicating that Diego should come closer. With great care, Diego did, pulling Klaus in close, smoothing sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. He could feel Klaus' breath against his mouth. This close, he could see the way Klaus' pupils were blown, long eyelashes fluttering as he blinked.

Before Diego could ask if he was okay, Klaus murmured, "I get all the fuss… I totally get all the fuss… Porn… Can you believe… Porn… doesn't even come close…"

"Good?" Diego chuckled.

"So good. If I died right now, I'd die extremely happy."

Diego was not inclined to disagree. The feeling was indescribable, just the purest of bliss he'd ever felt. He wasn't sure anything in the world would ever feel as good as this. He did his best to keep still, not wanting to hurt Klaus, but wanting to be closer, wanting to touch him, to kiss him. He drew Klaus up into his arms carefully, bringing him up into his lap, smoothing hands down the back of his head.

Klaus hissed a little at the movement, inhaling sharply through clenched teeth.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, baby boy, I've got you," Diego murmured, tucking Klaus in tight to him. Klaus whimpered.

Curled around him like a koala bear, Klaus kept spewing praises to his dick, asking him already if they could do this again and again. He sounded drunk, which Diego had to admit to himself, he probably was to a degree. He hadn't exactly received biology lessons in the classes with his siblings, but he'd learned enough on his own to know that knotting came with a burst of endorphins, a heady dopamine rush that rivalled little else.

His knot finally went down, but Klaus stayed on top of him, snuggled into his neck, drunk off the sensations.

When they finally parted, Klaus flopped down onto the bed bonelessly. "Jesus Christ, Di. What the fuck." He didn't sound mad though, but rather giddy and still a little drunk.

"I thought alphas could only knot during their ruts," Klaus murmured after they'd caught their breath again.

"Yep, s'far as I know that's the only time."

"Isn't yours usually in a few months? I don't really keep track of timelines."

"Yeah. It changed." Diego didn't offer up more than that. When he chanced a glance at Klaus' face, he saw a little 'o' in his mouth, and once again, Klaus remained silent.

"Not gonna say anything? I didn't think you knew how to leave well enough alone."

A little line appeared between Klaus' eyebrows. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Nope. If I were, do you think I'd have you here?"

"I mean, you do you, man," Klaus huffed. There was an unreadable expression on his face, but unlike Klaus, Diego knew how to not ask too many questions. If Klaus wanted to say something, he'd sure as fuck say something.

"If I'd known all these years ago it only took putting my knot in you to shut you up, I'd have done it sooner," Diego joked, despite them both knowing that it wasn't that easy.

"Yeah, I think this might be the first time in my life I've ever been at a loss of words. Don't get used to it," Klaus said, waving offhandedly. "Once I figure out how to human again, you'll be sorry."

After that, as if both of their bodies had decided that that was as good as it got, and that they deserved some fucking rest. Rest from fucking. Whatever. Diego knotted Klaus a few more times after that, each time with enthusiastic encouragement. 

They passed out sometime around midnight on the second day, both of them too fucked out to even bother with a shower, Diego tucked into Klaus' neck.

Klaus stayed a little into the day, watching old movies on Diego's now slightly bigger television. He left shortly after lunch, rambling something about needing to be somewhere, seeing men about ducks, or horses, maybe a goat. Diego didn't ask.

Klaus didn't leave until he'd given Diego a sweet, chaste kiss. Something told Diego that he'd probably see Klaus for his next heat too, as long as he didn't find himself another creepy old guy. The thought shouldn't have warmed him as deeply as it did, but Diego had never been good at things like that.

Instead, he wrapped himself in the soft blankets still piled around the bed. They smelled like Klaus. He fell asleep with his face buried in them.

  
  


**.five.**

Diego had felt his rut start to come on the same day that he'd learned the world was ending. He'd been trying not to think too much about it in the lead up, but then their Dad had died, and the whole thing had slipped his mind. With impending doom at the forefront, it fell even further in relevance. But then they'd changed so many things, had gone back in time, had _fixed_ it. They returned. The day came. The day went. Nothing spectacular happened. It was just another day.

They all exhaled a collective sigh of relief. They'd done it. And once his body had the message that the danger was gone, that they were _safe_ … Well, it was back on with a vengeance. Apparently still on the same schedule, Klaus' heat came on as well. Diego and Klaus didn't even bother with decent excuses, didn't even discuss it with each other. It was just a look across the room, and that was as much discussion as they needed. They left as soon as they were able, scrambling past each other to get to Diego's car. Diego wouldn't even stop to kiss Klaus, fearing that the moment he did they wouldn't get any further than there, that they'd fuck in the hallways of their childhood home, in the alley where Diego had parked his car.

But they were only human. At a red light on what felt like the longest drive ever, Klaus reached over and grabbed Diego's hand, and pressed it to the front of his leather pants. He was hard, and Diego wanted nothing more than to stop the car right then, shove Klaus into the back, and have his way with him.

Instead, he exhaled shakily and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, leather gloves squeaking. God, he wanted to slip his hands down the front of those damn pants, drawing at least one orgasm out of Klaus before they made it home. He knew how to drive one-handed but his arm was still in a bad way. It pained him to withdraw the hand from Klaus' pants, the little whimper Klaus released making him feel like a monster.

"Shh, baby, soon," Diego soothed, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before the lights changed.

They didn't make it out of the car once they made it back to the gym. Diego put it in park, unfastened his seatbelt with unnecessary haste, and then leaned across the middle, getting his tongue in Klaus' mouth, his good hand back in Klaus' pants. The idea of stopping even to drag him to the backseat felt impossible, so he focussed his energies on drawing what would be the first of many orgasms out of Klaus. Klaus came, one hand secured around Diego's forearm in a death grip, the other digging nails into the leather below the windows.

It took the edge off enough that they were at least able to make it to the boiler room for the next.

Sex with Klaus was always good, but 'we've just saved the world' sex had a different kind of desperation, a need to affirm that this was real, that _they_ were real. It left Diego giddy with relief that he got to experience this again, the feeling of being so impossibly close to Klaus, seeing his long body stretched out on his bed as Diego showed him over and over again what being alive meant.

After, Diego was struck by the uncomfortable realisation that he wanted this. Not… Not just the sex. No, he wanted Klaus in his bed. And, well, not just for sex. He liked their stupid banter, and watching dumb movies with him. He liked falling asleep with a warmth at his side, his body between Klaus and the door, a weird habit that had been there for as long as he could remember.

Lounging on his side, hand propping his head up, Klaus looked tousled and… happy. He grinned in a way that didn't make sense to Diego, and whether that was because he knew Klaus had recently lost someone, or because the idea of Klaus being happy seemed farfetched, he didn't know. But despite everything, Klaus looked happy.

He was warm, and the room was a little cooler than he usually kept it. He wanted to press in closer to Klaus, telling himself that he just didn't want Klaus to get cold. He shifted in, and Klaus seemed to welcome his touch. It made something in his chest twist.

Diego was, in a word, screwed. 

  
  


It had been raining pretty constantly for two weeks now. It had begun to warm up, before it had plummeted back to winter temperatures, bringing with it sleet and rainstorms that left everything feeling perpetually damp.

Klaus stood beside Diego under Diego's large black umbrella, inhaling another cigarette. He'd left his little pink one behind; remembering to grab his umbrella hadn't exactly been the top of the priority list, you know? Little ripples extended from the puddle below him as he bounced one leg. It was a good sign that he was having said cigarette. It generally meant that the worst of the heat was over if he was able to focus on something other than getting Diego inside him again as soon as possible.

There wasn't anything special about that moment at all. Klaus didn't look particularly different, or even more done up than usual. His eyeliner had run, and his lips were chapped, and he looked like he needed a fucking nap. The shitty lighting from the endless drizzle made him look paler than usual, and the shadows under his eyes a little darker. And still, he was the most beautiful thing Diego had ever seen.

Diego swallowed, desperately trying to bring moisture into his mouth.

He was still struck by the realisation that he didn't want Klaus to leave. He hated what the heat did to Klaus, but he guiltily wished that it would never end, so that Klaus would stay with him forever. It occurred to him that he should, perhaps, say something. But… no. He couldn't. It felt wrong, somehow. Like he was asking for too much.

And besides, what was he asking Klaus to stay for? Diego didn't fucking know. He just… He just. His stomach hurt at the idea that in a day and a half, maybe two, Klaus would walk out the front door the gym, disappearing for who knew how long. Diego would wake up every morning to an empty bed, and go about his day, trying to tell himself that this was fine, it was all fine, it was everything he wanted.

But something had shifted. A lot had changed. Knowing that the world was ending could change a lot for a person. It made them re-evaluate.

And okay, maybe Five and his little tirade had had something to do with it. In a fit of pique, he'd snarled at Diego that he was the one who tried hardest to pull away from their father's influence, but that he was the closest to what their father had always wanted them to be. He'd been right, but that didn't mean he should say it. And it had hurt. 

Diego didn't know who he was without trying to save people. Maybe it was time to hang up the mask. But to do what? He didn't want to think about it, and he was going to shove that right the hell away until he was ready to deal with that.

So maybe he was a little lost, and a lot confused, and generally unsure right now. Everything felt like it had shifted a few degrees.

But Klaus? Klaus was one of the few things Diego was sure of. Klaus felt like his true north, and had been even before this whole apocalypse bullshit. Klaus… just was. Diego was good with knives. Diego loved his Mom. Diego loved Klaus. These were simple facts that Diego just knew.

Even now as they stood in the rain, it took effort not to reach out and touch him, to put a hand on his shoulder in the hopes that it might soothe the manic bouncing of the leg he felt against his own. And yet, it was so much more than that. Diego liked to think that his touch grounded Klaus. But Klaus grounded Diego just as much.

Shit.

"Sometimes," Klaus remarked, blowing a puff of smoke into the air above him, getting some rain on his face as he did, "I wonder what goes on in that head of yours when you're brooding like this. But then I think you're probably just thinking about, I don't know, throwing knives at people and Mom's cooking, or whatever it is that makes you happy, and you just like to make everyone _think_ you're brooding."

"Wha?" Diego said intelligently. "What bullshit are you spouting this time?"

"Well, it'd ruin your reputation if everyone knew you were a big softie. So you have to stand there and brood and look _all mean and tough_ ," he did what Diego felt was a particularly poor impression of him before dropping back into his usual self, "otherwise they'd get the wrong idea."

"'M not a softie," Diego grumbled, glaring at the ground. He knew he sounded like he was sulking. 

Klaus pinched his cheek with the hand that had just dropped his cigarette stub to the ground, fingers cold and a little wet from the rain. "Of course you're not," he teased. "You've just helped me through the last three heats because you're a real asshole. The hot chocolate always on hand? That's just to prove you're a real hard-ass. Don't worry, bro, I won't tell anyone your secret."

Diego scowled harder at the ground. "I'll show you just how soft I am in a bit…" he muttered.

"Oh god, I hope so," Klaus snorted, lighting a fresh cigarette.

He stopped speaking, seemingly content to let Diego go back to his brooding. Diego tried not to watch him, but it was difficult. He tried to tell himself it was just because Klaus was the most interesting thing happening in the yard. Everything else was dark, and grey, and despite Klaus looking like he needed a nap and about eight meals, he was still vibrant, and full of life, a breath of fresh air, even when he smelled of cigarettes.

Shifting his grip around the umbrella, wincing at the pull of his still healing wound, Diego turned his body just enough that he was looking at Klaus, rather than standing side-by-side.

Klaus grinned at him.

Without thinking too much about it, Diego closed the small space between them and kissed Klaus gently. It wasn't a frenzied kiss like the ones they usually shared. Klaus tasted like the acrid taste of cigarettes, and underneath that, hot chocolate. It started chaste, but Klaus responded in kind, and slowly wrapped his arms around Diego's shoulders. Diego brought him in closer with his spare hand around his waist. His heart felt like it was going ten thousand beats a minute. Despite the intensity, it was still slow, as if they had all the time in the world. Maybe they did.

When they finally withdrew, Klaus didn't pull away more than a few inches, eyes darting between Diego's eyes and mouth, like he couldn't decide where to look.

"Yeah, okay," Klaus said hoarsely, inhaling sharply as he turned a little. His hands were trembling as he struggled to light another cigarette. He'd just started one before the kiss; had he dropped it?

They both turned so that they were side-by-side again. The air felt charged.

Fuck.

"You know," Diego said into the long silence, shrugging, the gesture far more relaxed than he actually felt, "I can't make the ghosts go away. I can't fix things for you. But if you want… When you're ready… I want to help. I don't know how. Maybe I can drive you to therapy, or you can crash here so you're not on the streets most nights. I don't know. Just. If I can help. I want to." He swallowed. Words were getting trapped in his throat, the threat of his stutter raring its ugly head. He wanted to picture the words in his head, but it was hard when he didn't know what he wanted to say, or where these words were coming from. Despite that, he managed to speak relatively stutter free, just going slowly, as if the words coming out of him were deliberate and thought out. "Even if you're not trying to get clean… or you relapse… you can always stay here." He didn't want Klaus thinking Diego only wanted him around if he was sober. Because, heaven help him, Diego loved Klaus, sober or otherwise.

The only sound for a while was the battering of the rain against the roof, the splash on the ground.

Klaus gave Diego a small smile, some uncomfortable blend of sadness and gratefulness.

"Thanks," he breathed before taking the last drag of his cigarette before dropping it into the puddle. "I may take you up on that." A shiver ran up Klaus' spine and he wriggled with it. "C'mon. Inside. I need to leech you of body heat."

Diego snorted. Just like that, the intensity of the moment was broken, and they were back to being them. In the short walk back to Diego's room, Klaus slipped his ice cold fingers between Diego's warm ones, and squeezed.

  
  
  


Inside, having shed his various damp layers, Klaus pulled Diego onto the bed, kissing him with the same sweetness that they'd shared outside. It didn't feel as rushed as heat sex, even though they were still very much in the grips of their combined rut and heat. Maybe they were just getting older, and it was less intense. He'd read about that. That had to be it.

Klaus kissed him languidly, keeping the pace gentle even as he brought Diego to full hardness. He climbed into Diego's lap, sinking down on him, little whimpers released against his mouth throughout. Diego felt like he couldn't breathe, his sounds being swallowed by Klaus' kisses. He pressed kiss after kiss to the long line of Klaus' neck, breathing in the smell of him, relishing every sensation.

Klaus was usually extremely vocal in bed, having no shame in announcing how much he enjoyed things. Now, he was mostly quiet, bitten off cries buried in whatever of Diego's skin he could reach. Diego might have been worried about the lack of sounds, but he saw the expressions crossing Klaus' face, and they left no doubt in his mind that Klaus was enjoying it.

Diego kept expecting the flush to rise on Klaus' cheeks, for his eyes to become glassy, pupils to blow, skin to burn, something to signal that Klaus was being overcome with another wave of heat and that this was just a prelude to a wave. And yet, it never came. When he came, it was with perfect green eyes boring into his; he felt like Klaus was staring into his soul, and maybe, just maybe, he'd like to let that happen.

He buried his face in Klaus' neck, trying to discreetly wipe the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. If Klaus commented, he could pass the wetness off as sweat.

Klaus' fingers ran through the short strands of his hair, holding him. It felt strange. He was usually the one holding Klaus, not the other way around. It was _nice_. He felt safe. He felt cared for.

A part of him wondered if maybe Klaus felt the same. That… That hadn't felt like Klaus being desperate with lust. That certainly hadn't been Klaus consumed by a heat wave. It had felt like vulnerability and intimacy and something Diego dare not give a word to.

His suspicions that it hadn't been a heatwave was confirmed a few minutes later when the wave came over Klaus very obviously. Diego's rut was good, but his body still needed a little time to catch up. Instead, he took Klaus apart with his fingers and mouth, until Klaus was pleading, and sobbing, and begging, and Diego was able to give him what he needed, knotting him into a state of incoherency.

Diego had never been a man of words, always fearing that he'd stutter the wrong thing. When they curled under the soft blankets on Diego's bed after another shower, Diego kissed Klaus, cupping his face gently, and hoped that it said what his words could not.

**.one.**

The next morning came with a sense of dread. Klaus would be leaving soon. If the next year was anything like the last, he'd see Klaus again soon enough. He'd seen Klaus almost every month after his last heat, sometimes more, sometimes a little less. It had been confusing at first, seeing Klaus so often, but it wasn't like he minded. After a while he'd come to accept it; he didn't need any time to like it.

Still, as he watched Klaus sleeping beside him, it was hard to soothe himself with the hope that _maybe_ he'd see Klaus again in a month or two.

Klaus looked peaceful in his sleep this morning. He didn't always look peaceful. He snored sometimes. More often than that, he looked troubled. His face would contort with sadness and fear, even when Diego knew he was high enough that the ghosts weren't visiting. He'd mumble, whimper little cries that wrenched Diego's heart. Like the ghosts, Diego couldn't help with the nightmares. But he did notice that when he held Klaus against his chest, Klaus cried a little less.

It was late into the morning now, and Diego's stomach was rumbling and his arm throbbed, but he didn't want to disturb Klaus. He needed the sleep desperately, particularly after the week they'd had.

Diego needed sleep too, but something kept him awake. It was probably simply wanting to enjoy every last second he got to spend with Klaus, conscious or otherwise.

The sun was filtering in through the windows above his bed, casting a soft glow over the room. Everything looked hazy, like something from a dream. It was the first day of sunshine they'd had in weeks. Diego didn't want the moment to end. But what Diego wanted had never had much to do with it.

Klaus stirred, reaching out for him, and Diego shifted closer, resting his hand on Klaus' slender wrist. Klaus settled again, still for a few moments. He blinked sleepily, eyes unfocussed. A smile grew on his face.

"Hey," Diego breathed, clearing his throat at the hoarseness.

"Hey," Klaus yawned, letting his eyes close again. "'S warm. Did I oversleep?"

"You needed your rest."

"Yeah," he agreed, yawning again. He frowned. "I thought my heat would be over by now."

"That's strange," Diego commented, a little concerned now. Klaus didn't _feel_ overly warm and his cheeks were a normal colour. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just…" He trailed off, pressing his hips forward against Diego's thigh. He was hard. Klaus gave Diego a wolfish grin.

Diego snorted, shaking his head. "If you're horny, you just need to say so." He leaned in to give Klaus a kiss.

Klaus' grin widened. "Yeah, but this is more fun…" His words were swallowed by Diego's kiss.

Diego kissed down Klaus' body, lazy with the late morning. Klaus stretched out like a cat, arching into the touches, running his hand through Diego's hair. It was nice to do this outside of the heat, for no reason other than wanting to. Usually, Diego only used his hands and mouth on Klaus' as a means to an end, something to fill the space until his body was ready. But now, he felt like he could take his time, figuring out little things that Klaus liked when he wasn't being controlled by hormones.

Klaus was just as responsive outside of his heat as he was within it. He let Diego know with enthusiasm which things he liked and which things he didn't; fortunately for Diego, he seemed to like everything. He'd brought Klaus to the brink, ready to take him over, when Klaus' cries turned to him begging Diego to fuck him.

And who was Diego to ever deny Klaus?

"I need a cigarette after that," Klaus commented into the silence after. "Wow."

"You always need a cigarette," Diego pointed out, but feeling smug all the same.

"This is true." He sat up abruptly, eyes searching the room for his clothing.

Diego got dressed slowly, pondering what was next in the order of priorities: shower, or food? Probably food, given how hungry he was, and he'd had a shower just before they'd passed out last night. Maybe Klaus would have some ideas.

Outside, the air still had a chill to it but the sky was blue, not even little fluffy clouds in sight. It was such a contrast from the past few weeks and a welcome change of scenery.

It was a beautiful day and yet Diego's insides kept twisting at the idea that Klaus was going to disappear into the city again. No matter how he tried to spin it to himself, it didn't feel better, or easier.

"So, anyway, there I was, thinking that I should give this asshole what for and-,"

"Stay?" Diego said, interrupting whatever tale Klaus was spouting. He wished he had better words. He didn't know what he had to offer. He lived in a shitty boiler room, and yeah, he liked it, but with the two of them it would be cramped. He didn't really have a job, just the promise of an inheritance eventually, once the paperwork was sorted. He was probably about to end up soul-searching, figuring out who the fuck he was without living out his father's dream for them. He didn't know how to help Klaus deal with his demons. But he did know that he loved Klaus, more than he'd ever loved anyone, more than he knew he could ever love someone.

"Yeah, I was planning on it," Klaus chuckled, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stubbing it out.

"No, I mean-,"

"I know what you mean," Klaus said evenly, finally making eye contact. The sun came in at just the right angle and it made his eyes look greener than ever. Diego felt vulnerable and open; he maintained the eye contact anyway. "I'm still staying."

"Oh." Diego didn't know what to say to that. Was this…? Did he mean…? Surely… Scared that maybe this was still some big misunderstanding, that Klaus was misinterpreting, or perhaps just staying to help with his sobriety push and not because he _knew_ , Diego knew he had to take a leap. He had to say it. He hadn't said it to anyone but Mom before, not even Eudora. It was just one of the many reasons they hadn't worked. But he wanted to say it to Klaus.

"I mean," Diego continued, picturing the words over and over and over in his mind. This was not the time or place to stumble. "You know. I mean. I love you. As. As more than a brother. This. This isn't just about heat sex."

Klaus gave him a little smile, eyes sparkling. "I know." He stepped into Diego's space, resting a hand on his injured arm, gentle so as not to hurt it any further. "I love you too." He said it simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Diego knew it wasn't, that it wouldn't be. There were a hundred complications to sort out, both individually and together. Loving each other wouldn't be easy. But right then, telling Klaus that he loved him, hearing that he was loved back… It _was_ the easiest thing in the world. They'd make it work. They'd find a way. Both of them had been through far worse things than love.

He realised he was staring, cataloguing every inch of Klaus' face in this moment. Klaus looked amused, but didn't seem to mind the attention.

Diego pulled him in, wrapping his arms around his shoulders despite the way it pulled at his wound, wanting him as close as humanly possible with their clothing still on. He kissed Klaus deeply, wanting to put all of the relief and adoration into that moment. Klaus clung to him, kissing him back.

When he finally pulled away, they were panting. Diego didn't let go but Klaus didn't seem in a rush to pull away either.

"You know, I've never had issues finding someone to spend my heats with," Klaus remarked casually. Diego bristled at the idea of Klaus spending his heats with anyone else. "But," he continued, "I didn't want to. You've never been a last choice to me. You were always my first choice. Even at fifteen. I could have snuck out, but I never wanted to." He gave Diego a meaningful look, and Diego's heart twisted.

That meant more than he could say, so he didn't try. Instead, he just kissed Klaus again, slow and deep.

"I'm gonna fuck it up sometimes," Klaus continued ruefully when they broke away again. "I'm gonna fuck up. I'm probably gonna relapse. I'm gonna have bad days. I can't promise every day you'll like me much. I bet there are gonna be days that I don't like you much either."

Diego snorted.

"But," Klaus continued, "I'm still going to love you on all of those days. Always have, always will."

Diego's chest felt tight. He should have known that confessing his deeply held affection would result in feelings; he just hadn't been _prepared_ for it.

Klaus pulled back, beaming. "C'mon big guy. I have a feeling I've just melted your tiny brain."

Diego made a sound of protest, not sure which part specifically he was arguing. Still, he let Klaus take his hand and lead him inside, let Klaus pull him onto the bed, into sheets that smelled like them. He let Klaus pull Diego on top of him, let Diego show Klaus without words just how much he meant to him without the haze of heat or rut guiding them. It was slow, gentle (for them, anyway; was it really sex between them if Diego's hand wasn't secure around Klaus' throat?), their orgasms building slowly before crashing over them, leaving them breathless.

As they lay in the haze that came after, Diego's stomach rumbled loudly. Klaus laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes, even though Diego didn't know what was quite so funny. They decided to go out for a late breakfast. The streets were sparkling, cleansed from the excessive downpour of the past fortnight, and drying now under the bright sunshine. Klaus held his hand as they wandered to a cafe near Diego's place, gesticulating wildly with his free hand as he regaled Diego with stories that he could barely keep track of thanks to the fourteen different tangents Klaus went on. Klaus sat beside him in the little booth at the cafe, thigh pressed against his.

There was a lightness in Diego's torso that food didn't fill. It felt like butterflies, only better. He liked the feeling. Maybe this was what happiness felt like. Slinging an arm around Klaus' shoulders and hearing him give overly dramatic re-enactments of various experiences felt like something he wanted to get used to. Getting to press a kiss to Klaus' cheek, effectively making Klaus go silent for a few moments was definitely something he was going to keep up his sleeve.

Yeah. Maybe Diego was finally going to get a chance at happiness. Actually, he thought as he walked home, Klaus' hand still in his, this was more than a chance; it was just… happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them :D And feel free to slide into my DM's at any point. I love talking about Service Top Diego Hargreeves more than is healthy. And IMO he's somewhat of a service top in this, even if they don't explicitly do anything kinky :))))))
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spikeymarshmllw) | [tumblr](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/) | [dreamwidth](https://spikeymarshmallows.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
